Star Wars : L'armée des Ombres
by Argethlam
Summary: Quand le gouvernement viole les droits du peuple, l'insurrection est pour le peuple et pour chaque portion du peuple, le plus sacré des droits et le plus indispensable des devoirs . Article 35 de la Déclaration des droits de l'homme et du citoyen du 24 juin 1793
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfiction Star Wars, fortement inspirée par l'univers dépeint par celle dans « l'éclosion du mal » écrite par mon ami Code44, je dois l'avouer.

Il s'agit d'une fiction longue durée (vingtaine de chapitres) se déroulant entre les épisodes 3 et les épisodes 4, couvrant une large période.

Je ne prétends pas du tout rivaliser avec la fanfiction qui m'a inspiré mais quelques clins d'œil y seront probablement faits.

Les parutions, à l'instar de celles de mes autres fanfictions, seront loin d'être régulières. Je m'en excuse, j'ai malheureusement (enfin heureusement plutôt ^^ ) des études à côté.

Je ne vous présente pour l'instant que l'introduction, le premier chapitre étant en cours d'écriture.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Introduction**

_« Quand le gouvernement viole les droits du peuple, l'insurrection est pour le peuple et pour chaque portion du peuple, le plus sacré des droits et le plus indispensable des devoirs ». Article 35 de la Déclaration des droits de l'homme et du citoyen du 24 juin 1793_

**Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine…..**

**Star Wars **

L'armée des ombres

Neuf ans ont passés depuis l'avènement de l'Ordre nouveau et de Palpatine. La République est désormais un Empire et les pouvoirs exécutifs, administratifs, judiciaires et militaires sont entre les mains de l'empereur et du COMPORN, le comité pour la préservation de l'ordre nouveau.

La machine impériale tourne à plein régime avec la levée en masse de l'armée chargée de soumettre les nombreux mondes de la galaxie. La doctrine spéciste envers les aliens du comité s'ancre chez les met en danger des milliards de vie à travers la galaxie.

La crise provoquée par la levée en masse de l'armée impériale, les exactions des SA endoctrinés et chargés des missions de police, ainsi que la restriction des libertés amènent des civils à prendre les armes pour résister sur de nombreuses planètes. Les actes de sabotage, de désobéissance civile et les assassinats se multiplient de façon exponentielle, en particulier sur Coruscant…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Neaj Loumin

Chapitre 1 : Neaj Loumin

_Fondor City, Fondor, -4 BY_

Fondor City était la proie des flammes. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir l'imposante silhouette sombre du _Wrath of the New Order_ luisant de la lumière orangée des incendies déclenchés par son crash. L'hyper croiseur interstellaire était également la proie des langues de feu et des explosions espacées continuaient de le ravager de l'intérieur, le rongeant au fur et à mesure. La chaleur produite par le cataclysme provoquait l'explosion des dernières charges d'explosifs et l'homme cagoulé ne pouvait que contempler l'étendue du désastre. Il avait arrêté son motorjet dans les hautes collines bordant la ville. L'immense fracas et le tremblement de terre qui avaient secoués les environs au moment du contact avec le sol le faisaient encore frémir.

Le vaisseau de douze-mille mètres de long, destiné à être le fleuron de la marine impériale, avait percuté la ville tentaculaire de plein fouet, l'écrasant sous son énorme masse métallique. Les quelques gratte-ciel encore debout n'étaient plus que des torches aux dimensions démesurées. Les rares structures encore debout et proche du brasier s'effondraient dans des nuages de poussières et de flammes sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Il pouvait même la sentir de là où il se trouvait. Combien de morts avaient-ils causés? Des milliers ? Des millions ? C'était censé être un jour de gloire pour la résistance, le jour où ils auraient porté un coup phénoménal à l'Empire en réduisant en poussière son tout nouveau joujou au cours de son voyage stellaire inaugural. C'était censé être un coup de maître qui devait être un sérieux affront pour l'empire mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien désormais. Un énorme croiseur interstellaire pulvérisé avec son personnel par un petit groupe de résistants. Le nouveau fer de lance de l'empire, le dernier cri de la technologie réduit en miettes par un acte de sabotage audacieux.

L'Ordre nouveau aurait été discrédité aux yeux des nombreux sceptiques. La toute puissante armée impériale infiltrée par des éléments perturbateurs et incapable de s'en défaire malgré tous les moyens dont elle bénéficiait, incompétente au point d'en perdre un croiseur interstellaire. La rébellion aurait été alimentée par de nombreuses recrues désireuses de mettre fin aux privations imposées pour soutenir une armée incapable d'éviter la destruction de ses coûteux vaisseaux.

Leur objectif était tout sauf atteint. Leur objectif était bien à terre mais il avait sans doute entraîné dans sa chute la sympathie de nombreuses personnes.

Le Comporn ne manquerait pas de s'emparer de l'affaire et de la tourner en sa faveur afin de leur faire payer le prix des vies des cent-mille membres d'équipage et soldat qu'ils venaient de soustraire au registre de la Marine.

Des vaisseaux incendies survolaient les lieus et tentaient de circonscrire les incendies mais l'étendue de ceux-ci leur compliquait sérieusement la tâche. La ville était prise en partie dans un nuage de poussières et de fumées, ce qui ne devait pas faciliter la tâche des secours.

La ville était sans dessus-dessous. Il pouvait voir la traînée de feu laissée par l'écrasement du vaisseau avant qu'il ne s'immobilise. Combien de personnes se trouvaient donc en-dessous à ce moment-là ? La majorité des ouvriers avaient justement obtenus leurs congés pour passer la journée en compagnie de leurs familles en ville et assister à l'élévation dans les airs du fruit de leur dur labeur. Le bilan allait être très lourd et son groupe allait devoir rendre des comptes à la rébellion.

Ils avaient tout prévu, tout calculé, tout préparé durant de longs mois. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put merder à ce point ? Avaient-ils été trahis ?

-Neaj ? crachota une voix féminine provenant du comlink situé à son poignet. Où es-tu ? On ne peut rien pour eux ! Il faut partir, le radar détecte de nombreux vaisseaux sortant de l'hyperespace.

Il laissa s'écouler un moment avant de répondre. Il ne pouvait rien faire mais il aurait tant aimé pouvoir réparer l'irréparable, sauver ses millions d'innocents qu'ils avaient condamnés en luttant pour les protéger.

L'homme se détourna de la scène et actionna la poignée des gaz de son motorjet. Celui-ci fit un bond en avant et il le dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous prévu. Il finit par apercevoir le Tantive IV, posé au fond d'une ravine. Quelqu'un situé sur la passerelle d'accès lui fit signe d'accélérer et le vaisseau commença à s'élever. L'imposant vaisseau effilé, propulsé par ses onze turbomoteurs ioniques, se stabilisa à quelques mètres du sol le temps qu'il puisse le rejoindre.

Il fonça vers l'ouverture de la passerelle qui était toujours dépliée. La personne qui s'y trouvait battit en retraite à l'intérieur et, lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du point d'accès, il freina brusquement. Le véhicule s'arrêta sur la surface rétractable qui commença immédiatement à se replier. Il descendit rapidement de son motorjet et entra dans le vaisseau. Le petit engin bascula dans le vide et la porte se referma. Neaj soupira et enleva sa cagoule. Il fut rejoint par la personne qui lui avait fait signe, également cagoulée. Celle-ci s'approcha et l'enlaça tendrement.

-Neaj… fit la voix féminine dans un souffle.

OOooOO

_Coruscant, Coruscant, -10 BY_

-Moi je dis qu'on doit agir avant que la ville ne s'effondre sous le poids de la botte de l'empire, lâcha Todd à brûle pourpoint.

Neaj adressa un sourire moqueur à son ami.

-Tu te répètes là mec, c'est la troisième fois depuis ce matin et pourtant t'es toujours là à glander avec moi, pouffa-t-il.

Ils étaient tous deux attablés à la terrasse d'un café situé en face de leur université et sirotaient tranquillement un jus de fruit en regardant d'un œil distrait la foule qui s'activait le long de la large avenue. Le ciel était bleu azur et un soleil de plomb écrasait les alentours d'une lumière éblouissante. Neaj redoutait déjà le moment où il quitterait l'ombre bienfaitrice du parasol pour traverser la rue. Le jeune homme brun reporta ses yeux vert bouteille sur son camarade aux cheveux noirs tombant sur les épaules. Celui-ci le fixait de ses yeux gris acier cernés et affichait la mine grave des jours sombres sur son long visage émacié.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'apprêtait à lui rabâcher ses théories anarchistes auxquelles il était si fier d'adhérer. Ils avaient à peine un an d'écart, et pourtant Neaj avait l'impression qu'un profond fossé les séparait. Tous deux se fréquentaient depuis la primaire et, bien qu'ils n'aient pas suivit les mêmes chemins après leur baccalauréat, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés et continuaient de se voir régulièrement. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir vingt-et-une piges face à son pote désormais, seulement d'être un gamin à qui il faut montrer le chemin.

Todd semblait le voir ainsi dès qu'il se mettait à parler politique et rébellion et Neaj avait horreur de ça et commençait à regretter d'avoir séché son cours d'électronique pour prendre un verre avec son ami. L'adoption des idées anarchiques par ce dernier avait sensiblement changé son comportement et son attitude vis-à-vis de son entourage, il s'était en effet coupé de toute sa famille ainsi que de la majorité de ses proches. La mère de Todd avait même été contrainte d'appeler Neaj pour prendre des nouvelles de son fils dont elle était sans nouvelles depuis des semaines. Il avait à maintes reprises incité son camarade à revenir vers les siens mais il était aussi buté qu'une porte. Il détourna la tête et jeta un coup d'œil en direction du bâtiment de son université.

Le bâtiment était une annexe de l'université de Coruscant qui se disposait de nombreux centres à travers la planète. Il s'agissait d'un haut pavé de béton aux larges baies vitrées ouvrant les immenses salles de cours à la lumière extérieure. Cette succursale était l'endroit où étaient enseignées les sciences appliquées, le domaine d'étude qu'il avait choisi. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi il s'était engagé dans cette voie qui ne l'intéressait que très peu au final, qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à se documenter sur différents systèmes informatiques et à les contourner plutôt qu'à travailler ses devoirs.

Todd avait, en ce qui le concernait, préféré les sciences-politiques mais n'avait étudié que deux ans dans sa fac avant de tout arrêter et le jeune homme suspectait fortement ses nouveaux idéaux d'y être pour quelque chose. Il n'avait pas repris ses études depuis et vivait de petits boulots qu'il effectuait çà et là. Deux speeders-bus passèrent à la file et s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée du bâtiment de l'université. Quelques étudiants qui discutaient alors devant s'y embarquèrent. A cette heure-ci, la terrasse de la buvette était relativement désertes à l'exception de quelques personnes qui s'y désaltéraient mais à partir de dix-sept heures elle était prise d'assaut par les étudiants quittant leurs cours et ne désemplissait pas jusque tard dans la soirée. Deux SA, Sub-Adultes chargés du maintien de l'ordre, en armure blanche et tête-nue passèrent dans la rue, sans leur prêter attention. Leurs vibro-matraques pendaient à leurs côtés.

-Une belle bande de décérébrés ces SA, grommela Todd lorsque les patrouilleurs se furent suffisamment éloignés. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment il est possible qu'on adhère aux idéaux de l'Empire. Non mais tu le crois qu'il y a quelques jou…

-Ecoute ça suffit, coupa Neaj avec agacement. J'ai accepté de venir pour profiter un peu de quelques moments de tranquillité avec mon meilleur pote, pas pour parler politique, de théories fumeuses ou de chiens écrasés. J'ai eu une semaine très fatigante et j'aimerai décompresser un peu, continua-t-il sur le même ton. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais il faut que je retourne en cours, il n'est que quinze heure, ajouta le jeune homme en se levant et en ramassant son sac.

Un droïde argenté d'apparence humanoïde s'approcha en captant l'agitation.

-Réglez-vous séparément messieurs ? s'enquit poliment ce dernier.

-Non c'est bon, je vais tout régler, répondit Neaj en faisant taire son ami d'un signe de main. Combien je vous dois?

-Dix crédits, fit le robot de sa voix métallique.

-Tenez et bonne journée, dit le jeune homme en fourrant les crédits dans la main gauche du robot. Salut Todd.

-A plus Neaj…

L'étudiant se leva et laissa son camarade à la terrasse avant de traverser l'avenue entre les speeders pour rejoindre son université. Il franchit la porte et déboucha dans un vaste hall donnant sur un jardin intérieur central. Il vérifia l'heure et la salle grâce à un écran digital offert par son université et pouvant se fixer au poignet. Neaj ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la salle dans laquelle il aurait lieu son cours d'arithmétique.

Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, en appela un et monta au dixième étage. Le couloir dans lequel il découcha était déjà désert, les cours avaient commencé depuis au moins cinq minutes. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'amphithéâtre dans lequel avait lieu où était enseignée couramment sa matière et activa l'ouverture de la porte via le boîtier de commande situé à droite de celle-ci. L'obstacle se sépara en deux battants qui disparurent dans leurs compartiments le temps qu'il franchisse l'ouverture.

Le professeur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux gris-poivre frisés, fit comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'il passa devant lui pour monter les premières marches des gradins de l'amphithéâtre bondé et s'installer à sa place.

-Toujours aussi à la bourre, Neaj, lui chuchota son voisin.

Son interlocuteur était un jeune Rodien à la peau bleue tirant, sur le vert, et aux grands yeux globuleux. Ils se connaissaient depuis maintenant deux ans et fraternisaient le temps des cours.

-Ouais ouais, tu me fileras tes cours ce soir pour que je puisse rattraper ce que j'ai raté ?

-Yep, pas de soucis, mais va falloir que tu commences à arriver à l'heure.

-T'en fait pas, je vais faire des efforts mais pas demain car y a physique, répondit-il en pouffant.

-Tu changeras pas toi… se résigna Cid en se replongeant dans sa prise de note dactylographiée.

-Fermez-la, protesta quelqu'un quelques rangs plus hauts.

Neaj sortit également son petit ordinateur de son sac, l'alluma et commença à prendre le cours. Toute la classe était suspendue aux dires du professeur qui continuait son enseignement comme s'il n'y avait eu aucun trouble mais en jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil dans sa direction. Il savait que s'il se remettait à discuter, il serait immédiatement sortit du cours avec une charge de travail en plus qu'il serait obligé de remplir en bonne et due forme s'il ne voulait pas voir sa moyenne diminuer subitement.

L'assistance de la salle de cours était essentiellement composée d'hommes et de femmes. Les lois Spécistes avaient en effet entraîné la désertion des bancs des universités et des écoles par les Aliens. Beaucoup de ses amis avaient ainsi disparu et ne donnaient plus de nouvelles. Pour une raison mystérieuse Cid était jusque-là passé entre les mailles du filet.

Il ne comprenait pas ces fichues lois Spécistes, les Aliens étaient des gens comme tout le monde et n'avaient rien de spécial en dehors de leur apparence. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, ceux-ci étaient mis à l'écart, on leur prenait les postes haut-placé pour les redistribuer aux humains, on fermait leurs magasins, on leur interdisait les parcs de jeu et même les speeder-bus. Il en résultait qu'on voyait de moins en moins d'Aliens dans les rues, ils préféraient rester chez eux et ne sortir que pour faire leurs courses là où l'entrée ne leur était pas encore interdite. Beaucoup de commerçants appliquaient en effet la ségrégation de façon plus poussée afin de se faire bien voir par les sympathisants du COMPORN dont les rangs grossissaient chaque jour.

Neaj reporta son attention sur le cours. Il s'agissait de ne pas trop se laisser distraire par ses pensées car il allait avoir trop de retard autrement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cid : celui-ci était plongé dans ses notes et la lumière de l'écran de l'ordinateur faisait briller ses grands yeux globuleux noirs. Son regard s'enfuit ensuite par la grande baie vitrée de la salle. Des myriades de speeders évoluaient dans le ciel dégagé de Coruscant. Le jeune homme aperçut également l'énorme silhouette triangulaire d'un croiseur interstellaire descendant dans l'atmosphère au loin.

Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore dans cette université, il n'éprouvait plus aucun intérêt pour les cours qui y étaient enseignés depuis bien longtemps mais s'accrochait tant bien que mal pour boucler ses études et obtenir un diplôme. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire un long voyage interstellaire et découvrir la galaxie mais en vingt-et-un ans d'existence il n'avait pas quitté Coruscant. Cette gigantesque ville-monde aux hauts gratte-ciel. Bien sûr, la vie y était loin d'être ennuyeuse mais il commençait à se lasser de vivre dans une ville saturée, croulant sous le poids de sa population. Il lui fallait sortir de sa routine et découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

Un coup de coude de la part de Cid dans les côtes le ramena à la réalité et il suivit attentivement le reste du cours en prenant soigneusement ses notes. C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit arriver la fin du cours. Le prof les congédia et partit de la salle avec ses affaires, laissant ses élèves ranger leurs sacs.

Neaj eut vite fait de tout ranger mais dut attendre Cid qui trainait un peu. Tous les étudiants eurent tôt fait de quitter l'amphithéâtre, laissant les deux camarades seuls. Le Rodien semblait tout à coup soucieux, distrait et fuyant.

-Tout va bien ? s'enquit Neaj.

-Oui ça va, on y va, répondit son ami en rangeant le reste de ses affaires en vrac dans le sac et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le jeune homme le suivit sans insister mais le comportement de Cid le déstabilisait un peu, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

-Tu vas pas dans la bonne direction, les ascenseurs sont à gauche, lança Neaj à l'intention de son ami qui filait dans le couloir.

-Juste, j'avais la tête ailleurs, fit l'intéressé en faisant demi-tour et en lui emboîtant le pas.

-Tu veux prendre un verre en face avant qu'on se quitte ?

-Non merci, je suis fatigué, je vais rentrer direct, déclina son camarade dont le regard semblait fixer un point très distant devant lui.

-T'oublieras pas de me balancer les cours que j'ai raté hein ?

-Ouais, les cours, bien sûr, t'inquiètes je gère, répondit Cid dans un souffle.

Ils arrivèrent devant les ascenseurs et s'engouffrèrent dans l'un d'eux. La descente se fit en silence et la porte s'ouvrit sur le hall d'entrée. Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux côtes à côtes. Une vingtaine de SA se trouvaient à l'entrée et plusieurs imposants speeders aux vitres grillagées étaient stationnés à l'extérieur. Les hommes portaient une armure blanche souple et leur éternelle vibro-matraque.

Leurs regards inquisiteurs se tournèrent vers les deux étudiants qui venaient vers eux. L'un d'entre eux désigna Cid à un collègue et celui-ci hocha la tête pendant que son visage prenait une expression féroce.

Sur un signe du SA, plusieurs d'entre eux s'avancèrent. Neaj s'arrêta et il sentit son camarade se faire tout petit à ses côtés. Il le poussa doucement en arrière en s'avançant.

-Dégage gamin, lui lança un des agresseurs. On est pas là pour toi mais pour ton pote, Cid Boiga.

Le jeune homme n'obéit pas, il avait deviné qu'ils étaient là pour embarquer son ami comme ils avaient embarqué des dizaines d'autres étudiants auparavant dans des rafles similaires. Evidemment, personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de ceux-ci depuis qu'on était venu les chercher. Ils semblaient tous avoir disparu et ceux qui s'étaient rendu aux logements des disparus avaient rapporté que tout est était verrouillé et que les lieux semblaient désertés. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Cid mais il savait également que s'opposer ne changerait rien au destin de son camarade, il tenait tout de même à le faire dans le mince espoir qu'il pouvait encore faire quelque chose. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du SA et il sortit sa matraque.

-Bon, écarte-toi, fit celui-ci d'une voix simulant un ennui profond. Tu te facilites pas la tâche et tu facilites pas celle de ton pote.

Neaj s'obstina et fixa l'homme sans ciller.

-Très bien, lâcha celui-ci.

Il activa sa matraque et la brandie, c'est à ce moment-là que Neaj se sentit violemment écarté hors de la trajectoire et trébucha. Le choc de son corps avec le sol le laissa étourdit un bref instant mais il comprit que Cid venait de le soustraire au coup de matraque. De puissantes mains s'emparèrent de lui, le redressèrent et le maintinrent ainsi pendant que le SA qui l'avait menacé passait violemment le Rodien à tabac. Les coups de pieds et de matraque pleuvaient sur le corps de l'Alien qui était désormais roulé en boule au sol.

Neaj tenta de se débattre mais l'un de ses gardes dégaina son arme et lui en asséna un coup en plein ventre pour le calmer. Le jeune homme en eut le souffle coupé et se tordit en tentant de retrouver sa respiration pendant que des étoiles dansaient devant son champ de vision. Les SA le redressèrent violemment.

-Tu sais ce que tu risques pour t'opposer à nous petit con ? susurra l'un d'entre eux à son oreille. Tu veux subir le même sort que ton collègue ? Dans ce cas continues et on se fera un plaisir de t'inclure dans le lot.

-Qu'est ce… commença Neaj.

-Ta gueule, le coupa le SA en lui décochant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le fit taire.

Des larmes de douleur et de fureur lui montèrent aux yeux mais il se retint de donner une autre occasion de le frapper à ses gardiens, ça leur faisait bien trop plaisir de mâter un jeune en situation d'infériorité numérique. Le goût métallique du sang lui emplit la bouche, il ne l'avait pas raté le salaud.

Il regarda avec résignation son ami se faire remettre sur ses pieds et menotter par plusieurs SA, le Rodien avait perdu conscience mais ils le ramenèrent à la dure réalité et l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur où ils le firent monter dans l'un des paniers à salade qui démarra immédiatement.

Lorsque le véhicule eut disparut, ses gardiens le lâchèrent avant de s'éloigner en le laissant agenouillé au sol. Ils ne lui adressèrent pas un mot mais ils étaient hilares et semblaient fiers de la façon dont s'était déroulée l'arrestation.

Neaj alla s'asseoir dans un coin du hall et regarda les SA remonter dans leurs speeders avec dégoût. Des droïdes de nettoyage de l'université s'attelèrent au nettoyage des lieus et il se décida à rentrer chez lui lorsque les véhicules furent partis.

Le speeder-bus qui devait le ramener lui sembla mettre des heures à arriver et il fut soulager lorsque celui-ci arriva enfin. Un écran à l'entrée indiquait que l'accès à l'habitacle était interdit aux non-humains et quand il entra il put constater qu'il n'y avait en effet aucun alien dans le bus.

Il alla s'asseoir en prenant soin de croiser le regard de tous ceux qui le regardaient avec étonnement en raison de son état. Neaj leur en voulait à tous pour l'arrestation de son ami, même s'ils n'y étaient pour rien, et il n'appréciait pas être scruté avec insistance.

Les hauts buildings se mirent à défiler devant la fenêtre et il se perdit dans la contemplation de la ville-monde, la tête vide. Son bus mit plus d'une heure à atteindre sa destination. Il passa des quartiers aisés aux quartiers mal famés et c'est dans un quartier aux bas immeubles sales qu'il s'arrêta. Il descendit du bus qui démarra sans tarder en le laissant seul sur le trottoir de l'avenue. Celle-ci était déserte en-dehors de quelques badauds marchant d'un pas pressé. Les bâtiments étaient collés les uns aux autres et ne s'écartaient que pour laisser une ruelle sombre et mal éclairée se faufiler entre eux.

La population alien y était beaucoup plus importante que dans les autres quartiers depuis la mise en œuvre des lois Spécistes et il voyait souvent des non-humains déambulant dans les ruelles, fouillant dans les poubelles ou assis dans les cours d'immeuble. Leurs gamins se poursuivaient avec insouciance dans le quartier sombre et apportaient l'unique souffle de vie à cette zone en délabrement. De nombreux bâtiments avaient été condamnés par le passé mais les squatters s'en étaient emparés en abattant les murs de briques érigés devant les entrées.

Il y avait peu de police mais également relativement peu de criminalité. Il y avait bien entendu des trafics de drogues diverses et variées en provenance de la bordure extérieure, où l'empire avait encore du mal à s'imposer, mais pas vraiment d'affrontements entre gangs depuis un bon moment.

Neaj s'engagea dans une étroite ruelle déserte qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

Il ne croisa personne et déboucha quelques minutes plus tard dans une cours carrée cerclée d'immeubles aux façades noircies par les âges. Il n'avait pas pu trouver plus près de son université à bas prix. Sa famille habitant de l'autre côté de la planète, il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix et il lui avait fallu prendre un logement pour ses études.

Les restes du socle d'une ancienne sculpture trônaient au centre de la place, vestige de la prospérité passée du quartier. Il n'y avait toujours pas un chat, mais il savait que le quartier allait s'animer dans la soirée.

Il franchit la porte de son bâtiment. Le système d'ouverture ayant rendu l'âme suite à l'action d'un intrus, celle-ci s'ouvrait plus désormais que manuellement lorsqu'elle n'était pas ouverte. Des poignées y avait été montées à la hâte et l'étudiant avait toujours peur qu'elles cèdent, dans ce cas il serait coincé un moment dehors car il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens d'arriver à ouvrir cette lourde porte à la surface lisse.

Neaj se dirigea ensuite vers la cage d'escalier aux marches usées par le temps. Il aurait pu prendre l'ascenseur, si ce dernier fonctionnait encore. Cela faisait des mois qu'il avait rendu l'âme, entraînant cinq personnes dans une chute de quinze étages. Il n'y avait eu aucun survivant et n'avait pas été réparé. L'immeuble était haut de vingt étages, il s'estimait heureux de n'habiter qu'au cinquième.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et déboucha dans un long couloir bordé de portes métalliques. Il alla sur la droite et s'arrêta à la troisième porte. L'étudiant fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son badge qu'il passa devant le boitier d'ouverture. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que le voyant ne passe au vert et que la porte ne s'ouvre avec son chuintement caractéristique.

Son appartement était très petit : La salle de bain comprenant les toilettes ainsi qu'une grosse armoire se trouvait à sa gauche, la cuisine se trouvait dans l'entrée et était prolongée par son long bureau et son lit tous deux accolés sur la droite, une unique fenêtre s'ouvrait sur le mur faisant face à la porte d'entrée. Il verrouilla le boîtier de commande à l'intérieur de son studio et regarda l'heure : dix-huit heures.

Il se connecta à l'Holonet via le terminal d'accès situé à son bureau et commença à enregistrer un message à l'attention de Cid mais il se souvint des évènements de la journée et renonça. Son ami n'était plus là pour lui sauver la mise cette fois, il allait devoir se débrouiller seul et assumer son absentéisme partiel.

Neaj se plongea donc dans les révisions de ses précédents cours mais il renonça au bout de trente minutes, il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à l'ouvrage. Il navigua donc sur l'holonet et consulta les dernières nouvelles de la galaxie. Il évitait de le faire car il savait que le COMPORN contrôlait et filtrait toutes les informations diffusées dessus mais il s'ennuyait trop.

Dès qu'il accéda à la plateforme, une fenêtre s'ouvrit et dévoila un clip de recrutement de l'armée impériale. Un officier en uniforme et casquette noirs dont la poitrine était décorée de médailles énumérait les qualités de l'armée ainsi que les différents métiers tandis que des images défilaient derrière lui. On pouvait apercevoir des centaines de stormtroopers, équipés de leurs armures blanches et noires et de leurs casques dont la disposition semblait représenter un visage à l'air sinistre, des croiseurs interstellaires, les gigantesques quadripodes de combats de couleur gris métal, le tout fond d'un énorme drapeau impérial représentant l'étoile à 6 branches dans son cercle.

Les nouvelles semblaient dire que tout allait bien : l'empereur condamnait l'assassinat de plusieurs officiers de l'armée et les attribuaient à un groupe de terroristes Aliens cherchant à provoquer le chaos et à asservir les hommes, l'armée impériale combattait victorieusement des groupes dissidents et Domstrau Khan qui dirigeait la section finance du COMPORN avait été arrêté pour avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec des prostituées twi-lek. Neaj parcourut un moment les différents titres sans aller s'intéresser au contenu des articles et fut interrompu par la sonnerie signalant un appel vidéo en cours.

Il décrocha et le visage de sa mère se dessina au-dessus du terminal. Les longues mèches de cheveux bruns de celle-ci masquaient en partie son visage émacié aux traits fatigués par les années de travail.

-Bonjour maman, fit l'étudiant.

-Bonjour Neaj, tout va bien ? lança-t-elle en retour.

Le concerné marqua une courte pause avant de répondre.

-Oui bien sûr, tout va bien, et de votre côté ?

-Oui, oui , ça va. Ton père a enfin retrouvé du boulot.

-Ah ? Où ?

-Au sein d'une section locale du Comporn, il bosse au centre de recrutement maintenant.

-Quoi ? laissa échapper Neaj.

-Oui, je sais que c'est pas génial mais il a de nouveau un salaire désormais et il est bien payé, reprit-elle d'un air gêné. Tu sais bien que ça faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait plus d'emploi.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais le Comporn ? Pourtant, pour un Républicain ce n'est pas le centre galactique de la démocratie.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait adhéré à leurs idées, il a la tête dure ton père. Parfois, il faut savoir faire des concessions pour le bien de sa famille, tu verras que tu en feras aussi.

-Peut-être mais c'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour tu sais, ricana-t-il.

-Ça viendra… soupira-t-elle avant de tourner la tête sur le côté comme pour écouter quelque chose. Ta grande sœur te passe le bonjour, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Il faut que je te laisse maintenant, je dois aller faire des courses, bisous et à plus.

-A plus maman.

L'image s'évanouit et Neaj s'enlisa de nouveau dans sa solitude. Il se fit à manger, continua la lecture de cours de sécurité informatique qu'il s'était procuré et décida d'aller faire un tour dans un bar vers vingt-et-une heure. Il troqua son T-shirt tâché de sang contre un autre, propre et redescendit sur la place. La nuit était tombée et les quelques lampadaires éclairaient les lieus d'une lumière faiblarde. Il passa à côté du socle abîmé de la statue et s'engouffra dans une autre ruelle. Il mit la capuche de son sweat-shirt sur sa tête.

Il marcha un moment dans la semi-obscurité de laquelle s'élevait de temps à autre un air de musique aux sonorités ethniques et d'où jaillissaient de temps à autre des passants en majorité Aliens dissimulant leur visage comme ils pouvaient.

Après quinze minutes de marche à travers le quartier en délabrement, il déboucha dans une zone moins déserte et en meilleure état. Plusieurs bars et commerces jalonnaient une longue rue bien éclairée. L'étudiant s'engouffra dans l'un d'eux.

La pièce principale était occupée en grande partie par un long bar en bois massif sur lequel un barman humain était accoudé. Des rangées d'étagères chargées de bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre ainsi que de verres se trouvaient derrière celui-ci. Il n'y avait qu'une tablée de clients : des officiers de l'armée impériale. Ceux-ci portaient le même uniforme que dans le clip de promotion : vêtements et casquettes noires. Ils étaient cinq et bavardaient en riant à gorge déployée, ils ne lui jetèrent pas un regard lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour passer sa commande.

-Bonsoir, une pinte de bière s'il vous plaît, fit-il au barman.

-Ça fera cinq crédits impériaux, lui répondit celui-ci en se tournant pour attraper une pinte et la remplir au robinet.

-Voilà, dit-il en posant son paiement sur le comptoir avant de recevoir la pinte.

Il porta le récipient à ses lèvres mais un courant d'air frais accompagné d'un claquement de porte le fit retourner brutalement : trois personnes vêtues de larges imperméables noirs, cagoulées et armées de pistolet-blasters se tenaient à l'entrée du bar et braquaient les officiers. Neaj se jeta à terre et entendit le premier coup partir.


End file.
